Link vs Guts
Intro The Legend of Zelda vs Beserk! , Which master swordsman from a unforgiving world with dangerous monsters and People will win? intrude NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!! DBX!! pre-fight Link is riding Epona Near Zoras Domain , Guts then goes behind Epona and stabs Epona in the Butt , Epona starts running away , Guts chases after Epona , Link then shoots a arrow at Guts , Giving Epona time to escape. Guts: you Made me lose my dinner!. Link:......... Guts: not gonna say anything , maybe I can make you!. Guts jumps at Link and slashes him with his sword. Link:Hyahhhh Here We Go!!! Link and Guts clash swords , Link then shoots a arrow at Guts , Guts deflects with his Sword , Link then stops time , Link shoots a bomb arrow and Ice arrow at guts , all the arrows hit guts at once, guts rushes over to Link , Link uses his furry rush at dodges the attacks , Link then slashes guts with the master sword , Guts falls to the ground , guts then gets up and rushes at Link , Link shoots a Gaurdian arrow at Guts , The arrow he’s straight through guts Cheast , Link then puts away his bows and arrows and walks to epona to see if she’s okay , Just as he does , Guts Body starts glowing with Dark power , Guts then glows with red eyes and transforms into his Beserk form , Guts rushes over at Link , Guts slashes his Sword at Link ,Link uses his sheild and protects , Guts keeps slashing Link with his sword , Link uses Daruks Protection and protects himself , Guts keeps slashing at Link , Link then shoots a fire arrow at Guts , guts starts bleeding , guts then goes behind Link and does a sideways sword spin , Link gets hit , Link then tries to shoot a arrow at Guts But guts too fast , guts goes behind Link and starts cutting him with his sword , Link then uses Urboasas furry , the Thunder hits guts , Link then takes his chance and hook shots guts , Link then starts slashing guts with the master sword , Guts slashes Link back , Link falls to the ground and spits up blood , Link then notices something , that guts is bleeding out , Link picks up his sword and sheild , Link then rushes at Guts and goes behind him , Link then stabs Guts in the back , Guts swings Link off him , Link then shoots a Gaurdian arrow into his cheast , Guts rushes at Link again , Link uses his Stasis and Frezzes time , Link then shoots Fire , Shock , Ice and Gaurdian arrows at Guts , All three arrows hit guts , guts is severely Beaten down and is bleeding all over the place , guts rushes at Link , Link uses his furry rush again , Link then Jumps In the air and goes on top of Guts head and cuts guts in half , killing him , The blood gushes all over his face , Link then puts away his weapons and walks over to epona who is shaking in fear. DBX Winner This Games winner is.......Link!!!Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:The Legend of Zelda vs Beserk Themed Dbx Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Dragon slayer 129 Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Dark Horse Comics vs Nintendo Themed Dbx Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights